


ART for: The Dreams In Which I'm Dying

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her kidnapping and emotional torture by Loki, Anna Montrose is a wreck. This is the story of her journey back to herself and the salvation of her relationship with Coulson. It isn't an easy route -- among other things, Anna attempts to leave Coulson and is convinced to stay by someone she wasn't expecting. But she and Coulson will triumph... eventually. Maybe. He hopes. She, however, is too broken for hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: The Dreams In Which I'm Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



Here is the art that I created for the story The Dreams In Which I'm Dying which enochiansigils wrote. I hope she liked and enjoy the art what I have created for.

 


End file.
